тнєѕριαη
by CipresSuikaMoon
Summary: Yo jamas eh experimentado nada parecido, esta chica, tan extraña, me esta creando una necesidad, una necesidad de tenerla cerca, de proteger su fragil y pequeño corazon, y de sentirlo mio, de sentirme su protector y dueño;:te e dicho que no se mentir?
1. Introduccion

**; : ; cαкєcιρяєѕ presenta : ; :**

**~тнєѕριαη~**

_**Antes de conocerte el mundo era plano**_

_**Aunque lo discuta usted Señor Galilei**_

Me da tanta vergüenza conocer a nuevas personas, mi hermana y yo siempre hemos sido unidas, y dudo que eso cambie, ella siempre ah sido mi "solecito" por decirlo así.

Soy una idiota con los chicos, mi torpeza no es atractiva, y mi aspecto me acompleja un poco, ya que los chicos solo se burlan, bueno, _todos _se burlan, no quiero dejarlo todo al azar, mi sueña mas grande, es casarme, e irme de luna de miel a un lugar hermoso, Las islas Maldivas.

Soy tímida, pero puedo ser buena, solo, necesito una pequeña oportunidad de la gente que me rodea.

Adoro leer, cualquier tipo de literatura.

Adoro el anime, las cosas tipo cute, me hacen sentir femenina, me hacen sentir aceptada, y yo y mi hermana siempre tenemos ese tipo de cosas en nuestras habitaciones.

Mi color favorito, siempre, siempre será el rojo, el color que representa el romanticismo, y para mi tranquilidad, aunque es símbolo de querer llamar la atención, me gusta mucho el color, tan reconfortante en cierta forma.

Me duelen los comentarios de la gente, jamás fui buena para reprimir mis lagrimas, ni para mentir, siempre eh sido pésima en los deportes, pero muy creativa, y de buena memoria.

Quisiera hacer uno de los sueños infantiles que tenia hace mucho, realidad, ese en el que un príncipe me defiende de esas personas que son malas conmigo, yo no seria una princesa, más bien, una especie de animal, que es molestado.

Quisiera que mis sueños se cumplieran, cuando era pequeña, soñaba con alguien que me defendiera de los feos comentarios que la gente hacia de mi, siempre soñaba con eso, y quisiera que se hiciera realidad.

Toco la guitarra, y mi hermana el piano, una de las cosas en la que soy talentosa, _una de las pocas cosas en la que soy talentosa._

_**La vida es una colección de recuerdos**_

_**Pero a nada como tu recuerdo tan bien**_

_**Desde la redondez de tus labios**_

_**Al olor de tu pelo**_

_**Al color de tu piel**_

_**Notas de autora:**_

**Esta parte, solo es la introducción, la narra Sakura, no se confundan!, sigue, dale clic al otro capitulo (:**


	2. 1ISLAS MALDIVAS

**; : ; cαкєc****ιρяєѕ presenta : ; :**

**тнєѕριαη~**

**CAPITULO 1.**

**ISLAS MALDIVAS**

Con el tiempo me acostumbre a mantenerme callado, sereno ante cualquier situación que pudiera alterarme, claro, mi mal carácter no me ayudaba en absoluto, pero daba igual.

Estaba recostado en mi cama, me había quedado sin cenar, debido a que cierto hermano mío comió la pizza antes de llegar a la casa.

Estaba boca arriba, mirando el techo, blanco, sin ninguna mancha por el tiempo, sin ninguna imperfección, mi cabeza estaba en las nubes, podía desviarme un poco de mi atareada vida, mi vida estaba controlada por mi padre hasta en el mas pequeño eh intimo detalle.

Su extraña fobia por verme a mi o a Itachi acabados de alguna manera, el enfurecía, entonces, intentaba decirnos que hacer, lo que debíamos estudiar, en donde debíamos estudiar, con que personas debíamos estar.

De esa manera me metí en problemas, lo "desobedecí" y no pareció gustarle.

Por eso estoy aquí, viendo el techo y oyendo a mi estomago reclamar por algo de comida, claro, estas cosas me pasaban seguido, nunca me agrado que la gente me dijera que hacer, por tanto, esto era un "gaje" de mi vida por así decirlo.

Alguien entro , abriendo la puerta y dejando entrar un rayo e brillante luz del pasillo, mire y me desconcerté, mi vista tardo en acoplarse a la luz.

Estaba allí parada con un rostro de sufrimiento y angustia.

Mi madre

Mi querida y respetada madre era la única que me conocía al cien, ella sabia lo que hacia y cual era la razón, me miro con una mirada que no supe interpretar, parecía triste y desesperada, atine a sonreírle, y su expresión se suavizo y su sonrisa se hizo presente para corresponder la mía, se acerco y beso mi frente, y dejo un plato con una pequeña bola de arroz en el, _bendito sea Kami-sama_, salio por la puerta pero antes prendió la luz de la habitación busqué uno de mis reproductores de música, al no encontrarlo, tome mi celular y le puse los auriculares, para oír un poco de música.

Me di cuenta, la música que le agradaba a Naruto no me parecía tan buena como la había descrito:

_Tienes que escucharlos Teme!- dijo la voz chillona del muchacho, pasando las canciones al otro móvil – de seguro te encantaran! Es un grupo tan fabuloso que no podría describírtelo!- dijo despidiéndose con la mano, moviéndola de un lado para otro._

:

Abusaban del uso de la batería y la guitarra eléctrica, aunque la canción tenia un ritmo impecable pero un poco sombrío, y la voz del vocalista era áspera y la canción tenia unas partes bastante _scream _y _metal_.

Subí el volumen con un botón y cerré los ojos pensando, en nada, en realidad en nada.

Me enfoque en escuchar la guitarra

Parecía una clase de disparo con una pistola o una metralleta, un sonido muy peculiar que hacia el guitarrista con su instrumento.

Mi estomago gruño, y mire de manera interesada la bola de arroz que había delante mío, en un pequeño plato de cerámica, la tome con las yemas de los dedos y la mordí, estaba rellena de atún, simplemente delicioso, tal vez por que no había comido nada o por que mi madre me la había traído a escondidas.

La termine con increíble rapidez, decidí, que por fin, era hora de dormir, estaba tan cansado, fue a ducharme, luego, saldría para vestirme, y dormir placidamente, como siempre, en mi calida cama.

Desperté con una pereza increíblemente fuerte, no quería ni siquiera cambiar mi posición, tenia unas increíbles ganas de quedarme en esa posición todo el día. Mi madre me llamo y me levante a regañadientes de la cama.

Mire por la ventana, estaba nublado, _claro, recién empieza el invierno,_ es esta pequeña cuidad, el invierno era como una estación de penumbra donde el cielo se veía siempre nublado.

Y las noches, estaban despejadas, haciendo todo contradictorio, debía decirlo, era un lugar extraño, y hacia un frío que ni siquiera yo lo soportaría.

Las banquetas estaban cubiertas por nieve blanca, mientras las calles eran limpiadas por maquinas, para el paso de los autos, mucha gente limpiaba sus pórticos y su paso sobre la zona de calle que les correspondía.

Mi hermano se hallaba haciendo lo ya comentado, parecía realmente concentrado, mire hacia todos lados por mi ventana y vi un pequeño camión de mudanza, mi desconcerté, parecía venir a nuestra casa, el hombre que lo conducía pregunto una dirección a mi hermano, y este comenzó a conversar con el, sumamente obvio.

Decidí dejar de ver hacia fuera y empezar a ponerme algo decente de ropa, no me gustaba andar toda la mañana con pijama, busque algo para vestirme, y cerré la puerta por si las dudas.

Después de haber desayunado, tome mi abrigo y salí a comprar unas cosas, camine de manera lenta y despreocupada, había echo mis deberes, y no tenia absolutamente nada que hacer.

Cuando entre a la tienda, una chica me recibió con una sonrisa innecesariamente calida, y sus ojos parecían mostrar un sentimiento de entusiasmo, me gustaba llamar la atención, pero jamás le haría caso a ninguna, puesto a que mi padre le gustaba buscarme cita y yo estaba harto de ellas, y cualquier chica que me gustara, no tendría su aprobación, lo sabia perfectamente, entonces solo me resigne a no tener novia jamás y vivir solo para mi.

Después de echar todo en un cesto, fui a pagarlo, me largue de la tienda y llegue a casa a paso rápido.

Mire el reloj, _ya era hora de ir a la escuela._

Cuando ya estaba listo, tome aire, y me dirigí, a donde seguramente tendría un martirio.

Llegue en uno de los autobuses debido a que mi hermano, se había quedado dormido en el sofá y no podía traerme, bastante descuidado de su parte, mi madre y mi padre habían coincidido en su horario y el inútil de mi hermano dijo poder hacerse responsable, mire por la ventana todo el tiempo, era el único en el dichoso autobús, después, subió una pequeña chica, de inmediato me desconcerté.

Traía la funda de una guitarra colgada en su espalda, que tenia una cabeza de gato muy "anime" en el cierre del estuche.

Un pequeño cuaderno de notas forrado de rosado suave.

Un listón en la cabeza, amarrada, sosteniendo un poco de su cabello rebelde.

Una cara con facciones finas pero mejillas regordetas, y rosadas como melocotón.

Ojos grandes que parecían tener dos plumeros por sus abundantes y enchinadas pestañas negras, ojos de un color jade intenso, poco usual.

Un cabello rosado y largo que le llegaba a la cadera NADA común.

Piernas largas y piel blanca pero con tonos melocotón.

…

_Que ser mas extraño_…

Opto por sentarse a un lado mió y me miro con curiosidad, la salude con un gesto de mi mano y una media sonrisa, me miro, eh intento hacer lo mismo con su mano.

Una honesta y calida sonrisa se hizo presente y por un momento, pareció sonrojarse, luego, volvió a la normalidad sin dejarme sonreír.

-Me llamo Sakura.- dijo de manera respetuosa co una voz muy femenina y dulce, parecía una persona agradable, _¿Por qué no presentarme?_

Mi nombre es Sasuke- dije de manera rápida y cortante, bien, no era bueno en las presentaciones. Me miro con sorpresa y miro mi uniforme, entonces me di cuenta, por la etiqueta de su suéter.

Vamos a ir en la misma sección, ¡Que suerte la mía!- dijo haciendo un gesto inflando sus mejillas con una sonrisa.

La mire curioso, y di con que era cierto, para ser una chica, su falda estaba muy larga, recordaba el año pasado, haber visto a chicas con una cuarta parte de esa falda como uniforme.

-No soy buena conociendo gente, es bueno saber que estarás en mi aula- dijo con su sonrisa reconfortante, le sonreí, y espero mi respuesta.

-Supongo, tienes un aspecto… llamativo-dije moviendo las manos refiriéndome a su cabello –llamas mucho la atención, pero no ser sociable es muy diferente, pareces… no se… algo extravagante- concluí con elocuismo.

Sus ojos se cristalizaron, entonces me di cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-N-No me refería a nada malo… q-quise decir que no pareces e-el tipo de persona que no es sociable- dije intentando arreglar las cosas, la mire apenado y se limpio los ojos con las manos echa puño.

-G-Gomen, mucha gente dice cosas feas de mi cabello y de mi aspecto- dijo mirando el piso del trasporte publico

-Pues que gente más descortés- dije en modo de defensa

Me miro con una gratitud que no supe interpretar, demasiada, una mirada dulce y tierna, como cuando adoptas un cachorro, perdón por la comparación, pero es verdad.

-A-Arigato, creo que lo dices por que tu cabello también es un poco raro ¿No?- dijo con curiosidad

…

-Esta así como… azulado, y es muy rebelde, y parece las plumas de una guacamaya!- dijo haciendo con sus manos un gesto del animal volando.

…

-Si…supongo-

-No lo había notado eres muy guapo…d-digo, etto…bueno lo eres…- dijo avergonzada, sonreí triunfante, y la mire, estaba sonrojada como un tomate y sacudía la cabeza intentando no pensar en lo que había dicho.

-Hmp, gracias- dije concluyendo nuestra conversación, la miraba de reojo durante algunos momentos, la gente que subía la miraba con descaro y algunos se burlaban de su aspecto, oía murmuros que no eran nada indirectos.

_¡¿Le has visto el cabello a la tipa esa?_

_No me creo que este sentada donde Uchiha_

_Que chica de una imagen tan infantil_

_Seguro me la sueno hoy, te lo juro que no me callo bien_

_Que se cree la zorrita tiñéndose el cabello?_

Aparente no oír nada, pero era obvio que si yo podía oírlo ella igual.

Genial, mi primera amiga del colegio era una especie de fenómeno extraño y un perfecto blanco de burla.

La mire de reojo, y vi que inclinaba su cabeza para que el cabello le cubriera la cara, me acerque a ella y toque suavemente su hombro, sentía como si se fuera a romper, volteo y vi como una lagrima le resbalaba por la mejilla, le sonreí en gesto de apoyo y ella limpio sus ojos con una sonrisa y toco mi hombro otra vez, de manera agradecida.

Me di cuenta de que Sakura era una chica muy sensible, pero amigable, claro, nadie le daba la oportunidad por su extraña apariencia.

El bus se detuvo y salimos de el, salí detrás de Sakura, quien parecía calmada por mi presencia

-¿Te vas a ir?- pregunto de la nada.

No supe responderle, por que no sabia a que se debía su pregunta

-Si te quedas conmigo tus amigos no van a hablarte- dijo avergonzada, sintiendo que por su culpa la gente no se me acercaría

-En realidad yo tampoco tengo muchos amigos… de echo… eres mi primera amiga, mujer, me refiero-

-Ah… Tu… ¿no vas a irte?- dijo intentando conseguir una respuesta absoluta

-No- dije definitivamente, me tomo del brazo y me jalo, a la entrada del instituto.

Pude ver que era feliz, y hasta cierto punto, _yo compartía ese sentimiento._

-Creo que es aquí- dijo señalando la señal la pared que indicaba las aulas.

Entre y mire los pupitres.

_Para dos personas._

Sakura fue a unos que se encontraban junto a la ventana, y se sentó viendo el árbol grande y sin hojas en el.

Me acerque para ir a sentarme en su mismo lugar, entonces volteo a verme y fruncio el seño.

-No me gusta que la gente sienta lastima por mi, no tienes que sentarte conmigo- dijo con una exprecion algo molesta pero encaprichada.

Entonces me senté detrás de ella, pero llego mi tormento

_Traído desde mi propio infierno personal…_

_Uzumaki Naruto_

-¡Teme!- corrió hacia mi y se colgó de mis hombros.

-No me grites me molesta- dije cortante

-Mira una chica nueva!, hola chica nueva, me llamo Naruto!- dijo animado el rubio intentando presentarse con ella, por alguna razón, me molesto el tono que utilizo

-O-Ohayo…- dijo en voz bajita

-Como te llamas tu? Te digo algo eres bien linda!- dijo sonrojándose un poco, ella por otro lado estaba como un tomate cuando volteo hacia atrás, lo miro curiosa

-Ha-Haruno Sakura-

-Me gusta! Así como, La flor de cerezo en primavera!- dijo abrazándola, me moleste mas, y sin razón alguna.

-Ya Dobe, la sofocas- dije haciendo una expresión molesta.

-Cállate y preséntate Teme!- dijo en modo de regaño con la voz firme, lo mire con expresión asesina y troné mis nudillos

-Tú no me mandas Dobe-

-D-D-D-De acuerdo, y-yo conocí a Sasuke-kun hace un r-rato- dijo ella mirándome, esperando que no lo negara por vergüenza o por desagrado

-Si es cierto, no tenia caso, a por cierto, mi apellido es Uchiha- dije con claridad

-H-Hai, etto… entonces Uchiha Sasuke-kun y Uzumaki Naruto-san- dijo enfatisando nuestros nombres

-Por que a mi no me dices "-kun" Sakura-chan?- dijo Naruto mirándola.

-Pues, considero mas apropiado el –kun para Sasuke-kun, y el –san para ti, siempre hago eso, pero ir poniéndole –san,-kun-chan y eso a los nombres de la gente no es de mucha importancia…- dijo enredando uno de sus dedos en su largo cabello.

Naruto la abrazo y la atrajo hacia si, la miro con una gran sonrisa.

Lo mire, y supo interpretar mi mirada furiosa.

Por alguna razón, su muestra de afecto hacia ella, me causaban seria molestia, me hacia enfadar que siquiera se acercara mucho a ella.

-Ne, Sakura-chan, creo que veremos ingles hoy!- dijo Naruto intentando no hacer nada fuera de mi aprobación.

-Si, es la primera clase, aunque no soy muy buena en esa materia, en realidad me gusta más biología, o literatura, tal ves… no se… química- dijo algo nerviosa

-yo prefiero gimnasia!- dijo Naruto

-Y-Yo soy muy torpe, odio gimnasia por que siempre me lastimo- dijo apenada jugando con su cabello

-Nos tienes a mi y al Teme, nosotros te protegemos!- dijo el rubio haciendo sus manos puños y levantándolas sobre su cabeza

-Hmp, supongo- dije tranquilo.

La profesora de inglés llego, Anko, bastante rara su forma de enseñar, era la persona que tenia la firme idea de que se aprende en la practica.

Cosa que a Naruto no le agradaba en absoluto, Sakura parecía prestar mucha atención, miraba el pizarrón, anotaba lo que Anko escribía en su libreta y ponía toda la atención del mundo para entender un poco.

La clase, como era de esperarse, fue eterna, Naruto le mandaba "recaditos" a Sakura, entonces, supuse que yo también podía hacerlo

Tome un pedaso de la hoja de papel que había desechado y comencé a escribir en ella, tal vez seria interesante.

"_Por que prestas tanta atención, te cuesta trabajo entenderlo? : Sasuke"_

Se lo pase con disimulo y vi como agachaba el rostro para ocultar su vergüenza, comenzó a escribir en el cuadernito rosado que traía desde temprano, tomo la hoja y me la paso, la doblo, y aunque era muy pequeña, su contenido se veía claramente.

"_Puedo entenderlo, pero esta profesora no parece estar de humor, prefiero fingir prestar atención, y hacer unos cuantos apuntes, soy muy sensible cuando los profesores me llaman la atención: Sakura"_

Reí muy bajito para que solo ella pudiera escucharme.

Mire su cabello y lo acaricie con una de mis manos, hundiendo las yemas de mis dedos en su cabellera y de manera cariñosa lo cepille hacia abajo, como intentando alisarlo, aunque era un cabello sumamente rebelde, era suave y extrañamente, una textura agradable.

Voltee a verme y enseguida retire mi mano, estaba sonrojada a mas no poder, y me miro muy avergonzada con la mirada dirigida directamente a mis ojos, le sonreí, y pareció sonrojarse mas, tome un mechón de cabello que estaba en su rostro y lo acomode detrás de su oído, se puso nerviosa y volteo nuevamente al pizarrón,

Seguí jugando con su cabello, y la profesora llamo mi atención para que leyera un párrafo del libro, lo hice con una gran facilidad y seguí jugando, enredando mi mano en su cabello.

Luego de un rato, después de matemáticas y ciencias sociales, mire que en la hora libre, debido a la ausencia de un profesor, ella dibujaba algo en su cuaderno, me acerque por atrás y vi claramente como trazaba una figura.

Un pequeño y regordete pollo que salía de su huevo, totalmente concertada en su dibujo no prestaba atención a los que (mayormente chicos) se volvían sus espectadores, y parecían ansiosos por hablar con ella, cosa que no me agrado en absoluto, tal vez estaba protegiéndola de comentarios que pudieran herirla, o me molestaba la manera tan desvergonzada en que… bueno, pero de alguna manera trataba de justificar mi comportamiento, por que, aquella chica, parecía frágil en todos los sentidos, sentía que si alguien la tocase se derrumbaría, o que se yo.

Luego de un rato, ella se dio cuenta de su audiencia, y lo único que hizo, fue sonrojarse como un tomate, agacho el rostro y tomo su cuaderno, abrazándolo contra su pecho, pude ver su rostro por una fracción de segundo, tenia los ojos llorosos, no le gustaba ser el centro de atención, parecía _temerle _a tanta atención.

La campana sonó, y ella espero a que todos sus espectadores se alejaran del pupitre, entonces note que una de las personas que la veía no se retiraba, tenia el rostro hacia el suelo, y estaba sonrojada, aquella persona no suponia un peligro para Sakura.

_Hyuga Hinata._

-K-K-Koni-Konichiwa…- dijo la voz bajita y femenina.

-Konichiwa, etto… -

-Mi nombre es Hinata… Hyuga… y yo me estaba preguntando… si querías comer el almuerzo conmigo- dijo mirándola con sus ojos perla.

-Hai, Hinata-chan, gracias- dijo ella ofreciéndole apoyo, entendí que Hinata y Sakura eran muy parecidas, podrían llevarse bien.

Le dirigió una calida sonrisa, y Hinata correspondió emocionada a esa sonrisa, Sakura se puso de pie y tomo el brazo de Hinata, saliendo de la sala, comenzando a conversar, de las clases y profesores.

-Teme, Sakura-chan nos abandono!- dijo Naruto indignado –Sakura-chan es muy bonita ne Sasuke? – me dijo haciendo una insinuación, que no capte del todo

-te respondería, pero no me gusta gastar saliva- dije cortante.

Claro que era bonita, era una persona realmente atractiva, agradable, y eso, me molestaba un poco, pues no dejaba de llamar la atención de todos, me molestaba la idea de que un chico llegara y ella lo aceptara como a mi, me molestaba pensar que algún día ella tendría un novio o algo así, me molestaba muchísimo.

Salí del salón con un recipiente, mi bento, un poco de carne y arroz, y una pequeña porción de salsa y pescado, mientras Naruto, tenia un recipiente mas grande, que por supuesto, estaba más lleno de comida que el mío.

Hinata y Sakura reían, habían decidido sentarse juntas, sonreí de lado, y note como la chica de ojos perla miraba a Naruto con un sonrojo mayor de lo normal, ella, hablaba con Sakura de temas un poco fuera de lugar cuando Naruto estaba cerca de ella, tartamudeaba mucho, parecía que estaba enamorada de Naruto, mucho.

Reí, de manera baja, me causaba ternura, de alguna manera, que ella se sintiera tan atraída a… eso.

Las clases pasaron de manera lenta, y el sol iba bajando, hasta que empezó a culminar el día con un hermoso crepúsculo, que dejaba ver tonalidades de rosado en el cielo, mayormente, un rosado pálido.

Había pasado mis clases bastante normales, de ves en cuando, le enviaba recados a Sakura, preguntándole algunas cosas personales, me daba mucha curiosidad su vida y cada detalle que la rodeaba.

Sakura vivía sola, tenia una hermana gemela, que vivía con su madre y su padre, deseaba un perro, quería con desesperación un cachorro de perro Alaska, le gustaba estar abrigada, tenia muchos abrigos para eso, su color favorito, era el rojo, su comida favorita, chuletas de cerdo, y su estación favorita, era el verano.

Uno de sus deseos más íntimos, era, que si llegaba a casarse, quería que su luna de miel fuera en las Islas Maldivas, un lugar hermoso que ella solo había visto en fotos.

Confeso ser adicta a los dulces poki, y de los pastelillos de chocolate.

Yo le revele ciertos datos de mi vida también, debido a su curiosidad.

La campana de la última clase sonó, y todos salieron corriendo, en el aula solo quedamos Sakura, Hinata, Naruto y yo, entones, el silencio pacifico del salón no duro mucho

-Sakura-chan quien es tu amiga?- dijo sonriendo el rubio

-Ella es Hinata-chan, ella es muy buena persona, me ah ayudado mucho el día de hoy- la voz de Sakura parecía mas segura, clara, firme. Hinata había puesto un poco de confianza en Sakura, y la Sakura que conocía empezó a emerger y a mostrarse a Naruto.

-Konichiwa, Hinata-chan! Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki!- decía sonriente Naruto, poniendo su brazo sobre la chica ojos perla.

-Eres demasiado escandaloso para las presentaciones, dobe- dije, parándome y poniendo mis manos en mis bolsillos.

-Tienes envidia! Es puro carisma, enserio!- dijo enderezándose y poniendo sus manos en la nuca.

-Nee, Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan, tomemos el autobús juntos!- dijo Naruto, repentinamente feliz.

-Es buena idea, digo, es peligroso irnos solas no crees Sakura-san?- dijo Hinata esperando el consentimiento de Sakura, como una especie de permiso.

-Suena bien- dijo ella –Sasuke-k-kun, vas a venir?- dijo dudando un rato, pensando si había formulado bien su pregunta.

-Hmp, ni loco te dejo al cuidado de Naruto- dije mirándola, le sonreí de medio lado, y ella formo esa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba, honesta y calida, reconfortante.

-Entonces vámonos! Se hace tarde!- dijo Naruto –Ah cierto! Teme me debe un plato de Ramen, así que debemos pasar a comer, no se preocupen, señoritas… Teme tiene dinero para la comida de los tres!- dijo descaradamente el rubio.

Le di un golpe fuere en la nuca que hizo que se impulsara hacia delante y se tambaleara cayendo en el pecho de la Hyuga.

-Baka- dije, y mire a Sakura, que se levanto y tomo mi brazo y se aferro a el, una sensación muy cómoda, calida.

Salimos de el salón, y la escuela estaba casi vacía, Naruto estaba todavía un poco atrás de mi, disculpándose con Hinata, diciendo que había sido mi culpa, lo ignore, y mire el rostro de Sakura, sonreía, estaba extremadamente feliz, y note que por dos segundos se movió desconcertada, entonces saco su móvil de la bolsa de su suéter, y vio un mensaje, una alerta de mensaje, mejor dicho, guardo su móvil, y yo saque el mío.

-Podríamos… intercambiar números?- dije no muy seguro de pedírselo, entonces ella saco su móvil torpemente y estaba a punto de tirarlo, cuando lo tome de sus manos, rose sus dedos, y esto la puso nerviosa, a mi, me creo una hambre que jamás había sentido, hambre de sentir otro contacto con su piel, hambre de sentir su mano nuevamente, hambre de… abrazarle.

Parpadee entrando en la realidad, y busque en sus contactos su propio número, lo encontré y lo puse en mi celular.

Luego, marque el número para verificar que estaba bien, entonces, su móvil vibro, y lo comprobé, ella agrego mi número, y me miro dudosa.

-Que sucede?- dije curioso

-Puedo tomarte una foto con mi móvil? Digo para ponerla en tu numero- dijo dudosa

Asistí con un gesto de cabeza, sonreí de medio lado para la foto, y ella la tomo y la puso en mi número.

Y Note que había echo ciertos cambios.

-Creo que es justo que yo también te tome una foto no?- dije, esperando su respuesta, _afirmativa, obviamente._

-C-claro Sasuke-kun- dijo, entonces sonrío, de manera inocente, apenada, una sonrisa pequeña en sus rellenos labios, satisfecho, la puse en su numero, _y como protector de pantalla._

La necesidad de sentirla cerca, la desesperación de que otro la tomara, _otro que no fuera yo,_ me volvia loco, y estos extraños pensamientos, que siempre me conducían de alguna manera a ella, ella _me gustaba, me atraia, me estaba volviendo loco_, y lejos de sentirme martirizado, era una locura dulce y placentera, que quería que durara, quería que durara mucho.

Cerré el móvil, y lo puse en mi bolsillo, ella hizo lo mismo.

Cuando salimos por las puertas de el instituto, la luz del crepúsculo me aturdió un poco,cerré los ojos para que no lastimaran mucho mis pupilas.

Sakura cubrió sus ojos con la parte interna del codo, y bajo los escalones de la entrada con rapidez, debíamos ir al edificio que tenia los casilleros, para que ella recogiese su guitarra, y pudiéramos irnos, pareció querer hacerlo sola, y no la detuve.

Naruto llego poco después a la puerta, con Hinata por detrás, buscando con la mirada a Sakura.

Cuando llego con su guitarra, pudimos irnos, la tarde se estaba poniendo buena.

Llegamos a un negocio, tenia una finta elegante, entramos, era una cafetería, refinada, este tipo de lugares me hacían recordar las oficinas en las que Itachi trabajaba, tenían una decoración de muy buen gusto, un par de plantas, y bastantes mesas, Sakura corrió dentro del negocio, se estaba congelando, era friolenta, y le costaba trabajo a su cuerpo mantener el calor.

_Me encantaría darte calor… _

Se sentó en una esquina que no había visto, donde todo parecía tener un estilo mas casual, había una especie de asientos, como grandes cojines, donde su figura se hundió y vibro de puro alivio, me di cuento de que no traía abrigo, su labio le temblaba, y había estado combatiendo su Burana con Hinata.

Me senté a un lado de ella, y la tome por la cintura, mi sorpresa fue que ella recargo su cabeza en mi pecho y agacho su rostro.

-Tengo demasiado frío!- se quejo- Tengo que pedir algo caliente para beber!-

-Yo igual! Hace un frío de miedo haya afuera, aquí esta mas calientito- dijo Naruto, que miraba como Hinata sonreía ante el comentario

Me quite mi abrigo, y se lo puse a Sakura sobre los hombros, luego ella metió sus manos en las mangas, demasiado largas, y se levanto. Camino hacia Hinata y la miro de manera maliciosa, alzó las manos, pero las mangas eran aun así muy largas, y tapaban sus manos.

-Soy el fantasma sin manoooooos~- dijo persiguiendo de manera juguetona a Hinata

-IIE!- grito esta llena de un repentino pánico, me reí al ver la escena, luego de un rato, todos fuimos al mostrador a pedir nuestras bebidas y luego de recibirlas nos sentamos donde ya estábamos.

Rodee nuevamente la cintura de Sakura con un de mis brazos, esta parecía estar muy cómoda con mi gesto, mientras yo, sentía el hambre crecer, esa hambre de sentirla.

Tome mi café con lentitud, mientras Naruto y Hinata hablaban de lo mucho que les desagradaba la comida fría, y cosas un poco raras a conversar, yo y Sakura participábamos rara vez, pues ellos estaban, al parecer en su propia burbuja.

Mire a Sakura, y sus ojos, iluminados, miraban un estante, en el que una chica hacia crepas, su deseo de una me insito a pararme y jalarla hasta donde nos tendieran, y conseguí, comprarle una crepa, que parecía increíblemente feliz por tenerla.

-Arigato, Sasuke-kun!- dijo ella mirándome agradecida, esa mirada otra vez, la mirada que me agradecía de manera sincera y buena.

-Hmp, no es nada- le dije, recargando mi cabeza en su coronilla, ella se sonrojo, y la tome de nuevo por la cintura, se sonrojo más, entonces, busque su mirada, me encantaba ponerla así, nerviosa, con ese color encantador en sus mejillas, tome otro de sus mechones y lo deslice atrás de su oreja, ella, me miro, de una manera, que no supe interpretar, en ese momento recibió su crepa, y salimos del trance.

Extendió la crepa hacia mi

-Muérdela- dijo avergonzada, y la puso frente a mi boca, yo obedecí, y la mordí, sosteniendo su mirada y captando sus facciones, y como cambiaban.

_Estaba fascinada_ viéndome comer aquel postre, luego, ella vio donde había mordido la crepa, y miro mi boca con una increíble atención que hizo que quiera acercarme.

-Yo también quiero morderla!- dijo Naruto, y abrió la boca esperando que Sakura acercara la golosina a el también.

-N-No!- dijo ella, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, y acercando la crepa a ella.

-T-Tengo mucha hambre, G-G-Gomen Naruto-san- dijo ella, mirando la cara de decepción de Naruto.

-No se vale Sakura-chan! Tienes favoritismo por ese Teme!-

-Cállate Dobe- dije mirándolo severo, se estremeció ante mi mirada y yo tome a Sakura por la cintura, sacándola del establecimiento.

Ellos salieron justo atrás de nosotros, y mire como Sakura mordía ilusionada el mismo lugar de la crepa que yo había mordido, _Le regale un beso en esa crepa,_ reí ante la idea de que Sakura, fuera tan infantil y tomara tan enserio ese tipo de cosas lo pensé un rato… _¿ella querría besarme?_... No… _ella __si__ quería besarme_… sonreí de medio lado, por muy infantil que fuera, me causaba un dolor de estomago, pensar en eso.

-Bien, entonces Teme se ira con Sakura-chan ne?- dijo Naruto

-de que estas…?-

-Sasuke-kun, mi apartamento queda cerca de tu casa, y Hinata y Naruto viven en el mismo edificio, al otro lado de la cuidad- dijo, explicándome, debido a que me había perdido parte de la conversación, ella lo habría notado?

-Ah… de acuerdo- dije algo inseguro, entonces Naruto tomo el brazo de Hinata y nos dio la espalda a Sakura y a mi.

-Bueno, mejor nos vamos, se esta poniendo oscuro!- dijo Naruto temblando del frió.

-Hasta pronto, Sakura-san- dijo Hinata agitando su mano

-Hasta pronto Hinata-chan!- dijo Sakura agitando su mano con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Se fueron apartando, y yo miraba a Sakura de vez en cuando, pronto, ella se aferro a mi brazo, y me jalo en dirección contraria a donde ellos habían ido.

Note que todavía tenia puesto mi abrigo, y parecía cómoda con el, la mire, y ella me dedico una sonrisa, y abrio su boca, vacilando para hablar.

-Quería agradecerte otra vez…- dijo deteniéndose, enfrente mío, en una especie de calle poco transitada, entre un mercado y un edificio medio destruido y desolado – Me ayudaste a conocer más personas, y bueno… a… sentirme un poco mejor en la escuela- dijo mirándome, totalmente atenta a mi expresión.

Mire sus labios rosados, mire sus pómulos, sonrojados al notar mi atención en su cara, sus ojos, grandes, de un hermoso color, la jale y entre al edificio en ruinas con ella, quedando completamente solos, había una puerta, de cristal, y la empuje, se encontraba abierta, ya en una especie de recibidor, me quede parado frente a ella.

-Me…-dije vacilante- Me pareciste una persona muy especial desde que subiste al autobús, yo… yo prometo que hare lo que sea para que te sientas cómoda y feliz en tu entorno, y te…yo voy a protegerte de la gente que quiera hacerte daño- dije, notando el calor en mi rostro, estaba sonrojándome, claro que e un lugar tan oscuro, nadie lo notaria, ni siquiera Sakura.

Oí una especie de gemido, un lamento por parte de la voz femenina.

-Sakura…-

La busque con el tacto, y la encontré recargada en la pared, la tome de la cintura, y vi que estaba llorando

-Yo no se que pasa… Estoy confundida!- dijo llorando- Tu te portas tan bien conmigo, nadie jamás me había hecho sentir así! Siempre que te veo, intento detectar si finges, si tu… si tu solo quieres ridiculizarme de alguna manera… Perdóname, perdóname por pensar así, perdóname _perdóname!_- dijo desesperada aforrándose a mi uniforme.

-Yo… te perdono- dije, algo confundido, ella tenia todo el derecho de sospechar de mi, pero se había sentido culpable, la estreche contra mi, y recargo su cabeza en mi pecho, recargue mi mentón en su coronilla, y no pude medir cuanto tiempo estuvimos ahí.

Oí como suspiraba, como su nariz absorbía mi olor, y sus pequeñas y finas manos estrujaban mi suéter del uniforme.

Solté su cintura, y tome con una de mis manos, la suya, delicada, con dedos delgados, y sus yemas algo regordetas, debido al instrumento que tocaba.

Estrecho mi mano, poniendo sus dedos entre los míos, después acariciando el dorso de mi mano, una caricia que me resultaba increíblemente placentera.

Mi celular vibro, y yo lo ignore, entonces un tono monótono se hizo presente.

-Sasuke-kun están llamándote- dijo Sakura, suponiendo tal vez , que nuevamente me había perdido en mis pensamientos, como solía hacerlo el día de hoy, saque mi móvil, en efecto, una llamada perdida, _de Itachi_, Sakura me jalo fuera de aquel lugar, y salimos caminando normalmente.

Entonces un autobús se detuvo en la parada.

-creo que debemos tomar este… pero no estoy segura si era el 34 o el 43- dijo ella jugando nerviosamente con su cabello.

-Subamos en este entonces- Le dije totalmente confiado.

Me mantuve en silencio, y me di cuenta, ya en el asiento del transporte, que había acabado el día de la misma manera que lo empecé, mirando a la que me había parecido una extraña, una chica rara y de un extraño color de cabello, que ahora, era mi mejor amiga, de la cual, me despertaba una hambre de sensaciones espeluznante y descontrolada.

Vi que se levantaba, y me miro, por un momento, disfrutaba sostener su mirada con la mía.

-Voy a bajarme, eh pasado un día muy bonito Sasuke-kun, gracias otra vez, hasta mañana- en ese momento, sentí todo en cámara lenta, se acerco a mí, y sus labios tocaron mi mejilla, de manera delicada, sus labios de textura suave, húmedos, aterciopelada, carnosos.

Al mismo tiempo me abrazaba, y cerraba sus ojos, con sus mejillas rojas.

El contacto me dejo una calidez que no esperaba, se aparto y me dio la espalda para bajar por la puerta del veiculo, sin mirar atrás, me quede pasmado, una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro por medio segundo, luego, espere llegar a mi destino, totalmente satisfecho con mi día.

Entre por la puerta, y encontré algo que ya esperaba.

Itachi, me miraba con desesperación.

Mi madre estaba nerviosa.

Y mi padre, me miraba con rabia, _normal._

-Donde estabas?- dijo exigiéndome con voz firme y bastante irritante para mi.

-Estoy bien, no es lo que importa?- dije contestando en el mismo tono, algo indiferente.

Su mirada indignada iba dirigida a mi, comenzó a parlotear, y Heidi ignorarlo, y me dirigí a la cocina, con descaro, comencé a cocinar, acabada mi comida, me fui a mi habitación y me encerré, mi padre se tranquilizo, ante mi ausencia, claro, _siempre lo hacia._

Mire por la ventana, y la cerré, esta noche haría mucho frío, igual estaba preparado para tal echo, mi habitación, con la ventana cerrada, había tomado una temperatura normal, que empezó a acalorarme, ya que me había acoplado a el ambiente frío.

Me quite el uniforme, y me quede solo con un pantalón, y mi ropa interior claro.

Mire mi torso, en un espejo que tenia el baño en una de sus puertitas, delgadas y plásticas, mi piel era blanca, sin ningún tono, entonces recordé, el único momento en el que hubiera un tono diferente en mi piel.

Me había sonrojado, ese día, _y no recordaba que me hubiera pasado nada parecido antes._

Esta seria una estación muy interesante para mi.

Y para Sakura también…

_**Notas de autora:**_

**Buenas tardes, días, noches, en el momento en que se encuentren, bueno, escribí este fanfic para una persona, de la que no debería estar enamorada, y es la primera vez que me enamoro, ando escuchando cosas cursis, y diciendo tontería y media.**

**Esta vez, sentí el fic un poco incompetente, acepto criticas, pero no mentadas de madre bien? Ja ja ja ja! Recién paso el día de reyes, felicitaciones a mi hermanita, que pareció ser feliz con sus regalos.**

**No es que sea presumida… PERO ME COMPRE DEATH MAGNETIC! Hahaha, Metallica es mi delirio, aunque no soy buena para recordar nombres de canciones ni nada parecido (soy incompetente (: ) si tienes alguna queja, pueden hacerla, bueno, ahora, preguntas frecuentes si?:**

**Este fanfic es trágico?**

**: No, este fanfic lo hice con fin de proyectar mi amor hacia mi "Sasuke" y como pudo haber sido**

**Las edades de los personajes?**

**: mis personajes, tienes 16 años, me pareció lo más adecuando, jeje**

**En que te basaste para describir a la familia de Sakura?**

**: en nada realmente, solo quería que tuviera una gemela por que quiero que forme parte de la historia**

**En que época y momento transcurre la historia?**

**:En el siglo 21, durante el invierno del año pasado. **

**Cada cuando publicaras nuevos capítulos?**

**: Cada de que me llegue inspiración, y algo de tiempo, recuerden que esto es solo un hobbie, necesito enfocarme también en la escuela, mas por que entro a clases este 10 de enero (y hoy es 8!) **

**Ahora les dejo un pequeño instructivo:**

**1.- Leer el capitulo (totalmente, sin omitir detalles)**

**2.- Leer comentarios de la autora (que esta re-pendeja y ni les cae bien xD)**

**3.- Dejas reviews, muchos reviews… muajajaja! **

**REVIEWS PARA ESTE FANFIC= SASUSAKU DOMINARA EL MUNDO! =)**


End file.
